<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wow, But Gay by whereisthedamnlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832331">Wow, But Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound'>whereisthedamnlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA are working on Wow, 3racha best friends, Bang Chan is done with Jisungs shit, Canon Universe, Changbin is done with Jisungs shit, Han Jisung | Han lost his filter, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Tired, M/M, its 3am go to sleep 3racha, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me hyung, do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"Would you like one?"</p><p>Alternatively, it's 3 am, filters are gone, and 3RACHA have been working on Wow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wow, But Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natreality/gifts">Natreality</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in a group chat on Twitter and this kind of spawned out of it. Nat said someone write a fic, I said I would, bet I won't and Nat said bet. Here we are less than 24 hours later. </p><p>It's wow but gay. </p><p>No beta reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 am and JYP Entertainment was empty asides from the security guards and three boys who were locked away in a studio and huddled around a screen. It's blue light illuminated their sallow skin and highlighted the bags that showed many sleepless nights. One of the boys leaned back from the screen and rubbed at his face. The other two took it as a cue to relax as well. One got up, stretched, and looked at the clock on the wall. The other slid down his chair until he was lying on the ground and he groaned.</p><p>The one standing turned back to the other two and said, "I'm going on a caffeine  run. Chan hyung, Jisung, what do you want?" He looked at the one lying on the ground with a disgusted look. "Jisung what the fuck."</p><p>"Fuck you Changbin hyung, I do what I want," Jisung retorted. </p><p>"Clearly," came a quiet statement from the last boy. Jisung rolled over and glared at him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "A couple Monsters would be great."</p><p>"Wow fuck you too Chan hyung." Jisung lifted an arm and flipped the two off while he said that. </p><p>Changbin rolled his eyes. "Just give me your order squirrel boy."</p><p>"3 cans of mocha coffee, some honey twist chips, and a will to live."</p><p>Chan sighed again. "Jisung," he warned.</p><p>"Sorry," Jisung said. "3 cans of mocha coffee, some honey twist chips, and a will to live <em>please</em>."</p><p>Chan was tired. "Jisung, this was your idea. You don't get to ask for a will to live when this entire shit is due to you." Chan went to pull out his wallet but Changbin stopped him.</p><p>"I've got this hyung. My treat, don't worry about it," Changbin grinned. "Lemon pepper shrimp chips, right?" Chan nodded and put his wallet away. Changbin walked out of the studio. "I'll be back in 15 minutes or so."</p><p>The studio was quiet for 10 minutes or so. The only noise was the tapping on their phones and Jisung's giggles. </p><p>Chan put his phone down,  relaxed against his seat and closed his eyes. He felt something grab his ankle and he kicked out. He slammed something solid and Jisung groaned. He shot up out of his chair and crouched next to Jisung. </p><p>Jisung was curled in a ball and was clutching his head. "Jisung what the fuck? Are you okay?" Jisung looked up at Chan and his eyes had water threatening to spill. Chan sat down and pulled Jisung so he was in his lap. </p><p>He ran his fingers through Jisung's hair for several minutes while he cooed over Jisung. "You poor baby, I bet that hurt huh?"</p><p>After a couple minutes, Jisung squirmed around and hugged Chan. He got really close to Chan's ear and whispered, "Excuse me hyung, don't you have a boyfriend?" </p><p>Chan's ears turned bright red and he shoved Jisung off him. At the same moment, Changbin opened the door to the studio and walked back in. He stopped at the door frame and he looked at the disaster in front of him. Chan and Jisung were both on the ground, Chan was blushing, and Jisung looked like he had been quickly pushed off to avoid being caught in a bad position.</p><p>Changbin looked behind him and smirked. He turned back toward the two on the ground and said, "If I didn't know Chan was dating someone, I would have thought we just caught you making out or something." He waggled his eyebrows but then showed off his snack bag. "Snacks and caffeine everyone. Jisung, I even brought you your will to live." Changbin stepped aside and a tired Minho appeared in the doorway.</p><p>Jisung pushed off the ground and rushed towards Minho to hug him. "Hyung! You're here! You're awake! Wait, why are you awake?" Minho pulled away from Jisung's hug and glared at Chan briefly. </p><p>"I'm awake because Felix couldn't get to sleep because he's worried about our idiot leader. Apparently Chan hasn't gotten much more than a couple hours of sleep in the past week." Jisung and Changbin both glare at Chan as well. He waved sheepishly.</p><p>Chan scratched the back of his head and hesitantly said, "Jisung had an idea for a proje-" Jisung ran towards Chan and slapped his hand over Chan's mouth. </p><p>"Don't you fucking dare blame me for your bad decisions." Chan licked Jisung's hand. "Licking me will do nothing, this hand has had far worse things than fucking saliva on it." Jisung glared at him. "Stop overworking yourself you fucking idiot."</p><p>Chan coughed.</p><p>"Sorry, you fucking idiot <em>hyung</em>." Chan sighed.</p><p>While Jisung and Chan were fighting, Changbin walked over to the computer, saved everything that they were working on, and shut the computer down. He turned back to everyone else. "Let's just go back to the dorms, okay? We can eat the snacks another time." Jisung nodded emphatically and released Chan's mouth to drag him over to the door. </p><p>"Do I not get a say in this?" Chan asked. </p><p>Minho, Changbin, and Jisung looked at each other and in unison said "No." Changbin and Minho each grabbed one of Chan's arms and frogmarched him out of the studio and down to the elevators. Jisung snagged the bag of snacks and did all of the locking up before he caught up. </p><p>Once they were all in the elevator and the doors had closed, Minho turned to 3Racha and asked, "What was the project you were working on?"</p><p>Chan looked at Jisung. Jisung looked at Changbin. Changbin glared at Chan. Chan nodded his head towards Jisung. Changbin moved his glare to Jisung and Jisung shrugged. Minho just stared at them and waited. Jisung turned to Minho and said, "excuse me hyung, do you have a boyfriend?" Chan and Changbin groaned. Minho looked at Jisung with a weird face.</p><p>"Jisung, you <em>know</em> the answer to that question." </p><p>The elevator doors opened and Chan and Changbin darted out. Minho and Jisung followed them at a slower pace. Jisung stopped for a second and smirked at Minho. "Would you like one?" </p><p>Minho sighed and speed walked to catch up with Chan and Changbin.</p><p>"Hey Chan hyung," Jisung yelled.</p><p>Chan stopped and looked back at Jisung. "What," he sighed, "problem child?"</p><p>Jisung pointed at Minho. "See the guy in grey? Wow, he's hot." Minho blushed slightly before he narrowed his eyes and glared at Jisung. Jisung caught up to the other three and gave a cheeky peace sign to Minho.</p><p>"Was saying you were working on Wow too difficult?" Jisung smiled and grabbed his hand. Minho relaxed and continued the walk towards the Stray Kids dorms. </p><p>"Yeah, it was I guess," Chan replied, "apparently he needs to out gay DanceRacha so we're making Wow but gay."</p><p>Minho snorted. "Good fucking luck. Hard to out-gay us." Jisung smirked and quickly kissed Minho on the lips. He then skipped ahead towards the dorms. After a moment, Minho chased after him. Chan and Changbin looked at each other, shrugged, and took off running after them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Abrupt ending but I don't know how to end it. I may come back and fix it, may not. I'll find out one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>